


Fourth Drink Instinct

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, F/F, Hint at a possible happy ending, lena is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: Waking up in a strangers bed is something you have done in a while. When you were younger, you had done this often. You had found yourself on Friday nights, when Lex was away, Lillian was probably plotting someone’s downfall and Lionel was away with his secretary, in the arms of a stranger or a friend with certain benefits.





	Fourth Drink Instinct

Waking up in a strangers bed is something you have done in a while. When you were younger, you had done this often. You had found yourself on Friday nights, when Lex was away, Lillian was probably plotting someone’s downfall and Lionel was away with his secretary, in the arms of a stranger or a friend with certain benefits. You can remember waking up next to Veronica, back red raw from sharp fingers nails, a satisfied smirk playing on her lips. You had told yourself you were done with this. Done with fucking away your feelings.

Old habits die hard. You can smell the faint smell of cigarettes on your hair and you grimace. Another habit you had promised to give up. The stranger moves slightly and you wonder how they convinced you to go back to yours. Too many eyes. Supergirl had been watching over her lately. Ever since she had broken up with James. They both deserved more than they could give. Lena would always put the company first. James would always put Supergirl first. They both loved Kara. Sometimes she was unsure if she loved Kara too much.

You put a stop to that thought right there and the stranger sighed softly.

You’d spent most of your youth feel teenage experience fucking away your inadequacy. You were never good enough for Lillian who just wanted you to be the perfect daughter. She wanted you to be everything she was, a cold heart Luthor, who wanted nothing more than success. You just wanted to help people and that was never good enough and you were never going to be Lex. You loved your father but he was always out looking for someone to fall into bed with too. You wondered if he was trying to escape the life he had created. The son he had created.

You were sure no one would ever love you. Not for who you were. You were Lex’s little sister, you were the adopted Luthor and you weren’t sure all together who you were. The only way someone could love you was if you would let them see the parts of you that no one else did. So you opened up yourself, you gave parts of yourself to people who didn’t appreciate them. You lost yourself in a world of hot bodies and sloppy kisses.

You were Lena Luthor and you were dying for someone to just love you for who you are because your mother didn’t love you.

Also, you didn’t love you.

So if a stranger or someone who wanted you could make you feel wanted, then what was the harm ok that?

You felt nothing afterwards.

That’s what you hated about it.

Sweaty hands grabby and gripping. Soft hands and sharp finger nails. Bearded kisses and harsh bites. Different faces, each night. You felt nothing. At the time, you feel wanted, you feel like you’re being worshipped but afterwards, there just nothing. The person next to you doesn’t love you and you don’t love them but for those few moments, it’s almost worth it.

Almost.

You wondered if Supergirl had watched you bring the redhead into your apartment. Short hair. Pale skin. Almost familiar. You reach out and touch the smooth skin on her back slightly and the red head stills.

This feels different. You remember soft touches, gentle bites and a closeness you haven’t felt in a while.

Your memories are hazy from the 2 bottles of wine but you are sure you know this woman. Sure that this was almost something more than a drunken fuck.

Then she turns over, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

“Lena?” She questions.

“Alex.”

The end.

 

 


End file.
